O frio em seus lábios
by Sesshoumaru17
Summary: Pósgame Tifa apenas quer aproveitar os dias de paz em sua casa. Mas um estranho se faz notar nos arredores, e ela precisa descobrir o que está havendo. Será possível que Sephiroth tenha retornado? E por que ele viria apenas atrás dela? Tifa X Seph
1. Chapter 1

Tifa acordou assustada. Pensou ter ouvido ruídos estranhos do lado de fora. Passara toda a sua infância alí em Nibelheim. E agora estava lá novamente. Naquele lugar cheio de lembranças que a faziam chorar... ou sorrir. Conhecia bem os sons da noite daquele lugar, e cada nota dissonante se fazia notar em seus ouvidos.Talvez fosse apenas uma animal perdido, vagando pela noite a procura de sua casa. Levantou-se de sua cama, e saiu, vestida como estava. Os animais noturnos que habitavam seu jardim, não se importariam com suas roupas de dormir.

Encostou a porta da casa ao sair. Não queria que o ar frio daquela madrugada dispersasse o calor confortável de sua casa. Olhou a sua volta, procurando algo de diferente, um rastro, ou até mesmo algum animal ferido. Não havia nada alí. Percorreu a lateral da casa, indo na direção em que ficava a janela de seu quarto. Caminhou na direção de onde pensou ter vindo os sons entranhos.

Subitamente, a noite ficou silenciosa. Os pequenos animais, grilos e sapos, pararam de cantar, e até mesmo o vento deixou de sobrar. Um silêncio absoluto e sombrio abraçou-a. As sombras agora pareciam mais escuras, profundas, e as luzes bruxuleavam intimidadas. Tifa sentiu uma presença, estranha e invisível, que fez correr-lhe um arrepio pela espinha.Há algum tempo já não sabia o que era essa sensação. Medo.

Mas Tifa nunca foi do tipo que se abala tão fácilmente. Se havia alguém alí, ela iria encontrar. E essa pessoa iria lhe dar umas boas explicações, por bem ou por mal! Afinal, haviam invadido seu territorio, ela conhecia muito bem cada árvore dalí. Esta em vantagem contra o intruso. Ou assim ela imaginava.

Alguns momentos de atenção mais apurada, e Tifa logo encontrou o rastro de seu visitante misterioso. Seguiu suas pistas com muito cuidado, entrando em um pequeno bosque que havia crescido nos fundos de sua casa. Galhos quebrados e marcas de pegadas firmes e pesadas a guiavam pela floresta. Sem dúvidas era um homem, e ele evidentemente não estava preocupado em esconder sua passagem por ali. Homens! Esse bandidinho provavelmente subestimava suas capacidades. Ela ira fazê-lo se arrepender por isso!

Os rastros acabaram de repente, em meio a uma pequena clareira. Tifa olhou ao redor... Não fazia idéia de para onde ele havia ido... O safado era mais esperto do que ela imaginou. Pensou que talvez ele quisesse afastá-la de casa para invadir e talvez roubar alguma coisa, mas antes que ela pudesse correr de volta, uma leve brisa a fez parar assutada.

Não, não era uma brisa... Era mais algo como... um deslocamento de ar. Algo havia se movido. E havia se movido muito rápido! Virou-se e não viu nada. Apenas a floresta vazia, e algumas folhas balançando sozinhas... O silêncio a estava deixando tensa. Mas ela tinha certeza de que havia alguém alí. Observando seus movimentos... Brincando com ela. O que ela deveria fazer agora?

Novamente um deslocamento de ar, que faz as pontas de seus cabelos ondularem levemente. Um vulto corre para fora de seu campo de visão, mas antes que ela possa se virar, um braço forte a segura, prendendo suas mãos por trás, e deixando-a imobilizada. Uma mão, protegida por couro negro, cobre seus lábios pra que não grite. Atrás de si, ela sente a respiração quente em seu pescoço. Ele fora mas rápido, muito mais rápido do que ela. Ela se quer viu seu rosto. Mas soube imediatamente quem ele era. Parecia impossível, mas ela tinha certeza. O cheiro, a presença, o toque da mão dele em seu rosto. Tudo nele gritava...

-- Sephiroth! - Ela tentou dizer mas sua voz saiu abafada. Com muito esforço, conseguiu virar o rosto e olhar para seu rosto. Ele sorriu de um jeito cruel e frio. Tifa por um momento esqueceu-se da péssima situação em que se encontrava, admirando aquela beleza sombria. Os cabelos prateados sombreavam-lhe o rosto enquanto os olhos de um verde brilhante quase hipnótico, encontravam os dela.

Tifa percebeu o grande perigo que corria alí e tentou soltar-se, em vão, diversas vezes. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para enfrentá-lo sozinha. Ele a tirou do chão, pegando-a no colo, e sem que ela pudesse reagir, logo estavam se deslocando a grande velocidade. Tudo que Tifa via a sua volta passava por eles tão depressa, que seu corpo mal podia suportar. Aquela velocidade sobre-humana estava lhe fazendo mal, e tudo o que ela pode perceber antes de perder os sentidos, foi que já estava longe de Nibelheim.


	2. Chapter 2

Tifa percebeu o grande perigo que corria alí e tentou soltar-se, em vão, diversas vezes

_Tifa percebeu o grande perigo que corria alí e tentou soltar-se, em vão, diversas vezes. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para enfrentá-lo sozinha. Ele a tirou do chão, pegando-a no colo, e sem que ela pudesse reagir, logo estavam se deslocando a grande velocidade. Tudo que Tifa via a sua volta passava por eles tão depressa, que seu corpo mal podia suportar. Aquela velocidade sobre-humana estava lhe fazendo mal, e tudo o que ela pode perceber antes de perder os sentidos, foi que já estava longe de Nibelheim._

--x--

Tifa abriu os olhos. Tudo o que havia a sua volta era escuridão. Piscou tentando acostumar a visão, procurando algum resquício de luz. Estava deitada. Tentou levantar-se do duro chão de pedra, onde havia estado desacordada. Percebeu que não estava deitada diretamente no chão. Cobertas grossas separavam seu corpo frio da rocha úmida. Ao sentar-se percebeu que estava presa. Correntes largas e resistentes a mantinham presa pelos punhos e tornozelos. Seqüestrada. Era mesmo uma prisioneira então.

Tifa ainda estava recobrando seus sentidos aos poucos, tentando tomar consciência do lugar em que estava. Logo seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão daquele lugar estranho e gelado. Parecia uma caverna, ou algo assim. Olhando ao redor só via paredes de rocha e um longo túnel cujo fim desaparecia nas trevas. Mas o que a deixou alarmada foi perceber um vulto a sua frente. Parado ali, a poucos metros de distância, Sephiroth olhava para ela em total silêncio. Tifa sentiu que seu rosto perdia a cor. Pensou, ainda incrédula que tudo aquilo poderia ser não mais que um pesadelo. Mas o medo que a presença dele inspirava não deixava dúvidas. Ela tentou dizer seu nome, mas tudo o que saiu de sua boca foi um fraco sussurro.

- Sephiroth...!

Teve a impressão de que ele estava se movendo lentamente. O escuro prejudicava sua percepção, ou poderia estar imaginando coisas. Mas não, ele estava se movendo. Um passo após outro em sua direção, perigosamente perto dela. Sozinha e acorrentada, jamais teria chances de derrotá-lo. Ele que matara tantas pessoas queridas, que incendiara sua cidade... Ele que deveria estar morto! Aquilo era loucura e a única certeza que tinha era que precisava fugir dali. E rápido.

Tentou com todas as suas forças se livrar das correntes, mas estava muito bem presa. O que iria acontecer agora? Será que Cloud e seus amigos sabiam que Sephiroth retornara? Onde estariam agora? Com certeza se soubessem, já teriam vindo salvá-la! Talvez fosse mesmo um sonho, afinal como ele poderia estar vivo?! Aquilo era loucura, e não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Seria sua vez de morrer? Exatamente como Aeris? Mas ela não podia pensar assim. Não antes de avisar alguém... de impedir que Sephiroth pudesse fazer coisas terríveis novamente! Com irritação ela indagou:

- Maldito, o que esta fazendo nesse lugar? Não estava... morto? - A voz dela soou fraca nessa última palavra.

- Quieta – Ele lhe disse. A voz imperativa não admitia ser desafiada. Parou na frente dela, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão. Tudo parecia um pouco mais claro agora. Ela via seus olhos... O verde brilhante capturando seu olhar como se fosse de alguma forma magnético. Não conseguia desviar o olhar, mas os olhos dela ardiam de raiva, pelas lembranças que guardava de um passado cruel. Ainda assim, não podia deixar de sentir-se hipnotizada. Aqueles olhos que brilhavam com energia Mako deviam mesmo ter propriedades estranhas e desconhecidas.

Ela tentou soltar-se de novo, e olhou ao redor tentando identificar alguma coisa que pudesse ajudá-la. Talvez algum objeto que poderia ser vir-lhe com arma, talvez algo para quebrar as correntes... Mas não havia nada. Que chances teria ela? Além de estar presa estava sem as Matérias e sem suas luvas de luta. Mas sua coragem não iria fraquejar:

- O que você quer?

Um sorriso quase imperceptível formou-se nos lábios dele. Aqueles dois pequenos lagos verdes de Lifestream não se desviavam dela. Os olhos dele emanavam força e poder... E toda aquela força e poder estava chegando ainda mais perto! O rosto dele agora estava a poucoscentímetros do dela.

- Você não vai a lugar algum, Tifa...

Ela soltou um suspiro de irritação. Não admitia encontrar-se em uma situação como essa. A proximidade dele a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Tifa rangia os dentes de raiva:

- Por que estou aqui?! O que pretende dessa vez, Sephiroth!?

Antes que pudesse se dar conta, ele já a segurava, prendendo-a contra o próprio corpo. Em vão ela tentou debater-se e soltar-se. Gritou e tentou golpeá-lo, mas nenhum de seus golpes o fez sequer mover-se. Os braços dele a prendiam firmes como uma rocha. Mas era uma rocha tão quente e macia... Tifa estava com medo do que poderia acontecer e não admitia que pudesse ser tão fraca! Temia por seu destino nas mãos dele novamente. Inutilmente gritou para que ele a soltasse. Não era o fato de morrer que a preocupava, e sim o destino de seus amigos e de Cloud. Temia que algo ruim pudesse acontecer com alguém querido novamente. Tifa olhou nos olhos dele novamente e assim perdeu as forças para fazer qualquer coisa. Uma pequena lágrima escorria pelo rosto dela. Ela não admitia estar daquele jeito, tão indefesa. Ele a apertava contra si, contendo seus movimentos. Mas ao parar dedebater-se Tifa percebeu que ele não estava tentando sufucá-la nem derrubá-la. Se quisesse isso ele já teria conseguido. Ela estava sendo abraçada... por Sephiroth.

Não bastassem as correntes que a mantinha presa alí, agora estava presa nos braços de seu maior inimigo. Sensações confusas se apossavam dela enquanto as mãos dele a prendiam pela cintura. Aquela situação não parecia real. Não compreendia as ações dele. Por que ele não havia simplesmente tentado atacá-la ainda? Ela não conseguia entender!

- Por que...? – sussurrou – Por que tudo isso? Por que não me mata de uma vez enquanto estou presa e não posso acabar com você?!

Seu corpo estremeceu ao sentir a respiração dele em seu pescoço. A cada vez que ele respirava sentia calafrios percorrendo-lhe a espinha. Isso era apenas medo?

- Sephiroth, seu covarde maldi...!

Tifa perdeu completamente a linha de raciocínio ao sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço. Ele a beijava lentamente, estendendo as carícias até sua nuca, de onde ele cuidadosamente afastou seus cabelos. O toque dos seus lábios era tão frio... Mas ainda sim era tão suave...


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa perdeu completamente a linha de raciocínio ao sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço

_Tifa perdeu completamente a linha de raciocínio ao sentir os lábios dele em seu pescoço. Ele a beijava lentamente, estendendo as carícias até sua nuca, de onde ele cuidadosamente afastou seus cabelos. O toque dos seus lábios era tão frio... Mas ainda sim era tão suave..._

X

Tifa sentiu novamente um calafrio percorrer todo o seu corpo, e viu-se sem forças para reagir ou fazer qualquer outra coisa. Os pensamentos e sentimentos dela estavam confusos. Ela sentia muito medo, porém já não tinha mais muito controle sobre si mesma quando leves suspiros escaparam de sua boca em reação ao toque dos lábios dele em seu pescoço.

Ela estava começando a achar que tudo aquilo poderia ser um sonho... Ela mesma não estava tomando o tipo de atitude que costumaria tomar contra alguém que lhe fizera tanto mal. Mas ela o sentia diferente, e quando olhava nos olhos dele, já não via ódio ou rancor.

Ele a tocava com tanta suavidade, que não se parecia em nada com o vilão cruel que enfrentara em batalhas tão difíceis. Sentiu-se atraída por aquele homem, mas sua mente dizia para reprimir tais impulsos. Os lábios dele percorreram o caminho até os de Tifa. Um beijo leve, rápido. Parecia que ele apenas estava testando suas reações.

Ser beijada por ele a assustou, fazendo com que ela o empurrasse tentando afastá-lo de si de forma quase histérica. Ele segurou suas mãos, mas não de forma violenta, e nem para deixá-la indefesa. Segurou-as com carinho, levando-as até seu rosto.

Ele a deixava cada vez mais confusa e ela já não conseguia entender o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Será que este era aquele Sephiroth que todos admiravam antes de tudo acontecer? Ou aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira de mau gosto e ele ainda tinha intenções de destruir o mundo e a todos? Ela o questionou novamente, com uma voz impaciente de quem perdeu o total controle da situação.

- O que você quer afinal, Sephiroth...?

Ainda segurando as mãos dela, ele as leva aos lábios e as beija.

Neste momento, apenas você... Tifa.

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la. Não mais um beijo superficial. Ele agora a beijava com paixão e desejo. Até aquele momento estivera apenas brincando, provocando-a. Mas já era hora de buscar o que ele realmente queria ali.

As mãos de Sephiroth passaram a percorrer o corpo de Tifa. A atração entre eles toldava seus pensamentos racionais, e ela parecia ter se rendido a sedução do General de cabelos prateados. Seu corpo já não lhe obedecia, ela não conseguia mais pensar com clareza. Os movimentos dele foram ficando mais ousados, ela sentia que e seu corpo estava pedindo cada vez mais aquilo enquanto as mão dele se esquivavam de suas roupas.

Tifa deixou escapar um gemido baixo, algo que era um pouco mais que um suspiro. Foi o suficiente para incitá-lo e, num impulso, ele a pegou com mais força e puxou-a para si, pressionando os corpos um contra o outro. Sem resistir, Tifa entregava-se assim aquele que foi seu maior inimigo.


End file.
